Way's to say
by VisnaValyriaHunt
Summary: A bunch of crossovers centered around Kagome Higurashi. Who just so happens to be a bit Out of Character. Slow Updates
1. Rare

**Anime: Inuyasha X** Aldnoah Zero

 **Pairing: Kagome X Inaho**

* * *

The Kataphrakt's arm hung useless, the other was blocking the onslaught of bullets coming her way. Azure eyes glared at the monitor before her, looking for something to get her out of his particular predicament. She had strayed a bit too far from her unit, she was beginning to understand now, why it was they urged them to stay close.

Trying once more to reboot the arm, a slew of curses escaped her lips, the com around her neck catching each one.

"That quite the vocabulary Higurashi." That calm voice came over the com, from the far corner of her screen, she saw the orange Kataphrakt approaching, gun in hand and followed by the rest of his unit. Her own unit, a series of dark blue Kataphrakts her Lord had issued, followed closely, ready to fight.

The knight blathered into the open coms, urging on the fire of Kagome's anger. "Oh fuck off Kaizuka, just do your damn job." she was not in the mood for this.

"Mommy and Daddy are fighting, uh-oh!" Sango's voice rang out, the sarcasm not lost on her.

"Taijiya" she warned, shifting her Kataphrakt and forcing it to move back, the tech really disliked the request, but even still, complied.

Without saying another word, Kaizuka's team took point, the group moving back while Kagome got her Kataphrakt's arm properly connected, at least, good enough to get it working.

Kaizuka got the data he wanted, but the Knight backed down before they could act on it.

"I don't trust that. Too easy." she murmured

"Higurashi, let's not look a gifted horse in the mouth, we will all retreat back to the ship for now." Kaizuka's voice calmed her nerves, and she nodded.

"Right-o!" she quipped, following Inaho's team, her own trailing behind her.

* * *

"OH COME ON!" Miroku groaned, his shoulders slumping as he leaned against her very broken Kataphrakt "How do you even manage this?"

"Big, scary sword thing?" Kagome smiled sheepishly, her fingers entrapped in her hair, one leg lifting, tapping her boot against the metal docking bay.

"Just. Go. I will get it fixed as soon as I can." he murmured.

Kagome sighed, turning she waited until she was out of eyesight before pulling her hair back up. Her trek had her passing the glorious, sleek, silver Kataphrackt that Sesshomaru had stolen. Something about the demon blood allowed him to use it, and he bore no ill will forcing Kagome to be the pilot when it suited him. Her steps slowed until she was still, Azure eyes turning upwards, studying the odd technology.

She had finished her time in the past, had come back to the present just after Heavens Fall, her family had perished and she was met by a very unlikely group. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, even Inuyasha. All lead by Sesshomaru. It was a certain comfort, and her training had taken her mind off the happenings of her family's death.

Warm breath sent shivers down her neck, a set of arms looped around her waist, pinning her between the warmth of his body and the biting cold of the railing. "It's gorgeous, Sesshomaru has wonderful taste." his stoic tone was so reminiscent of the Lord he spoke of. A shiver ran down her spine as his lips caressed the sensitive flesh of her neck.

"You wouldn't know, you insist on using the same training Kataphrackt." she was teasing, but it seemed he was not in the mood for that right now. She found herself spun around, looking up at him. His fingers rose up, pulling her hair loose, the curtain of black fell down around her neck. She reached up, fingers curling into his hair, holding him fast and using this to keep herself from melting.

"It's a blank slate, I can modify it how I need to" he commented, watching her with narrowed eyes.

"Still, convenience is not opulence" she countered, raising a brow at the look he gave her.

"I have something much more special than a fancy Kataphrackt." his tone became much warmer, near a whisper as if he feared someone else hearing.

"Do you now?" She was curious, she had seen his room, it was blank beyond what his roommate put up. Not wanting to be cruel, she held her tongue from mentioning that his home was gone now, and all of his belongings with it. "What might this rare item be?" she posed the question, it must be something he found while out on patrol.

His fingers brushed her hair aside, his lips ghosting over her flesh. After a few moments, his breathy reply made her heart stop.

"You"

* * *

 **Word Count: 772**

 **Prompt: "You are Special to me"**


	2. Epoch

Anime: Inuyasha X Naruto

Pairing: Inu!Kagome X Itachi

* * *

Joints cracked and muscles tightened as long, pale arms stretched up off the end of the bed. Raven hair spilled over the edge of the bed, just brushing the floor as she slowly loosened her muscles, bracing herself and sitting up. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she blinked at the bare spot beside her, a frown pulling at the corner of her lips. It was not like they were together, they had a mutual agreement that kept both of them sated and happy, kept them both sane. A long, deep breath escaped her lips and she slowly ran fingers through her hair, soft sheets slid from her bare body, and her feet gingerly set down on the floor. She paused, staring at herself in the mirror, maroon stripes decorated pale skin, curling around her hips, just under her breast, along her collarbone. Stepping closer, her fingers curled around the handle of a brush, lifting it carefully and pushing it through her hair, breaking up knots from the activities performed in the dark. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail, careful to ensure it was secured properly.

She huffed as she wiggled into her outfit of the day, black undergarments, black shorts the clung to her like a second skin were nestled under the dark green kunoichi skirt. She was just securing her black and green haori when the hairs on her next stood, the deep rumbling of her beast alerting her to his presence long before he snuck into the room. She eyed the kunai she had left hung to the end of a talisman hanging off the wall. She had been here long enough now to decorate. And still Pein insisted there had to be a way to extract her demon. Rolling honey brown eyes, Kagome smoothed her bangs over the crescent moon on her forehead. Her Lord would be displeased if she killed the Akatsuki, that was her only reason for still being here.

Gracefully, she shifted her weight, hand coming up and nimble fingers curling around his kunai, freeing the sharp blade from his fingers, spinning it to press the top against the hollow of his throat. Her free hand loosed the strands of the talisman at the same time, lifting the second to the clone he had planted to sneak behind her, lips pursing, she applied pressure against the clones neck until it disappeared.

"Itachi." She greeted, a scowl firmly in place at his form of greeting, while one hand had lowered, the kunai was still pressed to his flesh.

"Kagome-" his voice held no emotion, a typical intonation from the Uchiha "-I see you are up." Itachi stepped back, taking a seat at the end of the bed, his fingers raising to unhook the cloak he still wore. Kagome set both kunai on the dresser,walking over she pushing the cloak off of his shoulders before sliding into his lap, her face inches from his. Ginger fingers ran through his hair and honey brown met dazzling onyx.

"A mission so early in the morning?" she murmured, frowning. He nodded and sighed, closing his eyes. Allowing her to continue her ministrations, for the moment anyway. She frowned as she massaged his scalp, following the fabric of his forehead protector. Quick, she untied the Hitai-ate, sliding it free and messing his hair a bit.

"You know I can't stay much longer.." she murmured softly, her eyes following the band as she held it between them, his hands were resting on her waist, ensuring she did not fall backwards.

"You know I have to stop you from leaving." his words were blunt but truthful. A soft laugh escaped her lips, she re tied the Hitai-ate around his neck loosely, tapping his nose with one finger and shifting to stand up. In the time it took her to blink and yelp, she was pinned under him, her hands held above her head with one of his hands. His free hand roamed the flat plains of her stomach.

"Why do you keep doing that." he demanded a response, he never asked her anything. Always stated it as if he knew everything.

"You look better like that." she whispered. He released her hands and let his second hand move to her neck, tracing her collarbone. Hands now free, she reached up, toying with the Hitai-ate absent mindedly.

"There must be a reason for that." Another blunt demand, this one drawing laughter to bubble past her lips again, though it rang with something solemn.

"I don't want this to end" Hers was a whisper, she leaned up, capturing his lips. Demanding. He returned her kiss, not bothering to question her motives, at least not for now. They parted and she caressed his cheeks, something painful in her expression.

"Let me protect you, Kagome." How he made such a sweet sentiment sound so cold she could not fathom.

"Why?" Painting him into a corner, he wracked his brain for a reason, one that would not show weakness.

"Because I feel amazing when I spend time with you." An admission she could not ignore. ' _M'lord please forgive me_ ' her silent plea went unanswered, though her beast huffed.

"Then shall I stay a while longer?"

* * *

Word Count: 872

Prompt: " I feel amazing when I spend time with you."


	3. Horripilation

Anime X Show: Inuyasha X Supernatural

Pairing: Kagome X Sam Winchester

* * *

"Why did I agree to this" Sam held the phone from his ear, the biting tone of his brother amplified by the fool balancing his phone again.

"Because you are afraid of flying, and the trip from the US to Japan would have killed you." He supplied, feigning innocence for the chance to tease his brother again.

"Sam-" the warning was clear "-you said you just landed?" a muffled curse followed the question, and the younger Winchester could only huff in response.

"Yeah, first class was not that bad, neither is the lounge. Just watching the sea of people from the lounge window is making me claustrophobic." Sam peered around the lounge, he really did not fit in, among people in business suits and business attire he sat in sweat pants, a plaid shirt and a pair of scuffed black sneakers. Despite that, nobody seemed to notice him, no one but the staff.

"Did you require anything, Mr Winchester?" Fluent english, the girl leaned over, smiling kindly, her blonde hair was tugged into a bun, the roots showing slightly, hazel eyes peered questioningly at him and he leaned back, lowering the phone for a moment.

"Wifi and a drink would be great, food if there is any served?" It might only be early here, but his stomach growled in anticipation of sustenance.

"Of course, shall I bring you our special or would you like a menu?" Confidence in the special caught his attention and he nodded once to agree. The woman bowed respectfully before seeming to just disappear.

"What was that?" Dean's voice caught his focus once more.

"Ah, waitress I guess." Sam mumbled, already booting up his laptop, flipping through the notebook he had brought with him. "How do you know this woman again Dean?"

"She helped Dad and I out a while back, Dad admitted he owed her one, she came around to cash in on that. Sorry, I never knew she would ask us to fly to Japan." The crunch of gravel under the Impala's tires indicated Dean was pulling over. "Just found a motel, I'll hit you up later"

"Sure thing." he snapped the phone closed, peering at the white cell that had appeared in the mail, one number programed in the contacts. Now there was two, Dean's, and the mystery woman that Dean had spoken to.

His fingers tapped against the tabletop, eyes skimming over the information they had found before his flight. "Youkay" he murmured, pen hovering over the word.

"Yokai, actually" the bell like voice jarred Sam from his thoughts, his eyes raised to the raven haired beauty. Azure eyes blinked languidly, she was seated across from him, one leg crossed over the other, a white phone matching his own in her palm. "Sam Winchester?"

"Ya, you are?" His defence went up, fingers twitching for his bag.

"Kagome Higurashi" she supplied, leaning forward, stealing his pen she corrected the spelling. "Yokai, means demon. Though not the kind you are use to dealing with." there was something of a warning to her voice. One that caused the hair on the back of his neck to stand, the flesh of his arms to rise.

"Yeah, what kind then?" Honest curiosity, he had only known a few kind of demons.

"This is not the place. The car is outside." she stood, taking two steps before glancing over her shoulder at him. "Come, Sam Winchester." it was a blythe demand.

A demand that sent shivers down his spine.

A demand he unquestionably followed.

* * *

Word Count: 586

Prompt: You give me goosebumps.


	4. Inviolable

AnimeXShow: Inuyasha X Merlin

Pairing: Kagome X Merlin

* * *

"Leohtbora" The torch flared to life, Merlin curled his fingers around the base, lifting it from the grate pressed into stone walls. The stairs were slanted and uneven, some chipped at certain places. In the distance, Merlin could hear Arthur calling out to his men, however curiosity won over caution and with one hand on the wall, he began his descent into the dark. The sound of approaching chainmail was lost the further down Merlin went, squinting carefully, he caught the faint shimmer of, pink? Above him, the disgruntled sound of nights fumbling to light their own torch pulled his attention, blinking in surprise at how far down he seemed. He could just barely make out the torch as it blazed to life.

"You're not like the others" Melodias and haunting, the voice seemed to be whispering into his very brain, a feeling he was familiar with, the druids were capable of much the same. Merlin took another step down, foot sliding against the chilled water clinging to the stone step, freeing his leg of his weight and sending the magic user tumbling through what felt like a wall of pure energy. The sound of approaching footsteps were suddenly gone, and he landed with a hard impact against stone and fur. Slowly sitting up, he peered around, hands reaching for his fallen torch.

Azure eyes seemed to break through the inky blackness, and lifting the torch, he saw what had whispered to him. She was small, thin arms and legs matching her sunken cheeks and visible ribs. Bruises littered her skin here and there, the chains around her wrists seemed to chafe her skin, the white blemished by the bright red that oozed puss. Stepping closer, he knelt down, blinking and trying to make sense of everything that had happened.

"I am different?" he feigned ignorance to his own capabilities, ones he had used just before. Making. His. Decent. Realization dawned on him and he leaned back, letting out sudden breath. "You sensed me?"

Raven hair spilled over her shoulder as she nodded, weakly pushing herself up and moving closer to the bars, fingers skimming the iron that held her captive.

"I am similar to you. Unaccepted. Threatened. Secretive." This time, her words were spoken aloud, the voice exactly the same as it had been when she had whispered it into his mind.

"That-" he pointed to the shimmering power that surrounded them, manifesting much like a pink bubble "-seems very different." Concern laced his voice "Regardless, you must allow Arthur to assist you, if you avoid using your powers, he will offer you safe haven." Still unsure of what she could do, he resisted the urge to reach in and grasp her fingers.

"You trust him?" she demanded.

"With my life." He confirmed.

The sound of Arthur's voice suddenly came through, spinning around, he spotted the fool as he came half tripping down the slick stone stairs.

'Then I shall entrust you with my secrets.' Her words echoed in his mind again, his gaze slanted back to her.

"What took you so long, your Highness?" Merlin bit out sarcastically, teasing as he often did. Arthur shot him an annoyed look, raising the handle of his sword as if to hit the manservant, but his eyes caught sight of the pale girl, still clinging to the bars, blue eyes watching him in return.

"Who's this Merlin?" he pushed the wizard out of his way, kneeling down to inspect the cage and the girl trapped within.

"I am not sure, found her down here. She seems to have been forgotten." he proffered, not entirely sure how to explain a magical being who kept herself hidden to the point of near death.

"What is your name?" Arthur was speaking to the girl now, her gaze hardened, but slanted to Merlin, the knights followed her gaze as she spoke.

"To him, I am Kagome." she proffered. Merlin nodded.

"And what would you like us to call you?" Arthur tried being diplomatic, shaking off the shock that she had spoken only to Merlin thus far.

"M'Lady, would be proper courtesy" she snarked, sarcasm dripping from each word, her eyes finally returning to Arthur with a bland look. "I don't trust you." she continued, blunt and to the point.

"I can understand that." Arthur stood up, turning to the knights. "Well then, let's get this cell opened up."

* * *

Word Count: 733

Prompt: I feel safe sharing my secrets with you.


	5. Undertaking

Anime X Show: Inuyasha X Supernatural

Pairing: Kagome X Sam Winchester Part II

* * *

Whatever he was expecting, it was not this.

Sam absently toyed with the cufflinks on the white suit, pacing along the hallway, watching the rain fall. Rice paper doors had been thrown open, and the manor was being aired out. Two days. Two days ago he had been taken here, the moment they arrived, he was lead away by the maids and had not since found the raven haired woman, Until today, he had spotted her greeting guests and guiding them into the protection of the grand hall.

The gentle click of heels snapped Sam from his musings. Azure eyes, like twinkling diamond, slowly studied him, her tongue clicking in appreciation.

"You clean up well, Sam Winchester."

"Do I get an explanation as to why I was forced into this?" he motioned towards the tux, a frown tugging at his lips. While he had been all but banished to the west wing, he had been given all the information he could want on the Yokai.

"Because, today, you are my date." she motioned to her own gown, a silk backless dress of the palest blue that clung to her just right. The colors matched his own, and Sam found his confusion only growing. "I trust you read what I sent to you?"

"Of course I did, what is going on Kagome?" he asked, his voice rough, the phone in his pocket vibrated and a groan passed his lips, frustration over coming the half calm state he had talked himself into. "What is it Dean?" he snapped.

"Woah! Whats going on Sammy?" Dean's voice clearly reached Kagome's ears, her laughter sparked his curiosity and suspicion anew.

"I'm going to a wedding, Dean, that's what's going on." he intoned.

"Her favor was to go to a wedding?" The true voice of disbelief, Dean seemed almost shocked.

"No, but I think the wedding has something to do with it. I'll call you back"

"Sam-" The phone snapped shut, ending the call. Sam glared heatedly at the woman before him. "What is going on, Kagome?"

"One of yours has... infected... one of mine." she supplied, she was playing diplomat again. "A demon, one like you, had the fortune to win a mental battle over one of the Yokai under my Alpha's rule. That same Yokai is marrying my Alpha's daughter today. We need the demon gone." she smiled demurely "And since the rite does not seem to work for us. You have to do it."

"The rite?" he questioned.

"The exorcism, it takes a strong spirit to exorcise a demon, especially from a Yokai's body. Those of us who have tried -" she pushed the blue satin glove down, exposing the burns that stretched along her lower arm "-burned for trying."

"The exorcism bothers you when you say it?" He found that very odd indeed.

"Unfortunately, it seems so. We need you to say the exorcism today, before the wedding." So this is what she wanted him to do. Slowly he nodded and slanted his gaze towards the rain.

"Lead the way" he murmured.

* * *

Word Count: 509

Prompt: I accept you as you are.


	6. Obliterate Nevermore

Anime: Inuyasha

Pairing: Kagome X Sesshomaru

* * *

He never expected to see her here of all places. Golden eyes roamed her thin body, she was wearing hip hugger jeans, the ends tucked into large furred boots, her t-shirt was white, clinging to her frame and the red bra underneath was perfectly visible. His grip on his glass tightened and the glass broke in his hand, his eyes catching sight of a pierced navel. Long silver hair was pulled up into a high ponytail so he had no way of hiding his eyes. When her blue ones turned to face him, he knew he was stuck. Disbelief, recognition, hurt, pain, anger, relief. All flooded through her perfect baby blue eyes as she stared in awe at the familiar golden eyes. His markings were hidden but it did nothing but make her more curious. Eventually he turned his gaze from her, not stopping the memory from rushing back to him, his night of weakness coming back to him in a rush that left him paralyzed.

 **-Flashback-**

 **His clawed hand ran through her hair, the other tracing the outlines of her soft skin, dipping down the bare hollow of her back, running over the supple skin of her rear end, fangs ghosted over her neck, he felt the shiver that ran through her, heard the soft moan he had pried from her lips as he slowly rolled them over, his bare form covering hers as he nudged her legs open again. His body moving between as she fully woke up at the feeling of him pressing into her, sliding in easily as skin met skin.**

" **Again, Sesshomaru? You are insatiable." she murmured, her head tilting back, both his hands now busy with her perfect breasts. The moment her neck was visible he growled softly, silver and black clashing as his lips found hers, his hips thrusting faster, rougher. He was amazed at the human woman, she managed to keep up with him thus far, and not a word of complaint except her stating the obvious. He had not claimed her, he was not a fool, something inside of him begged him to wait. Though he felt the need, she was strong, so she had proven in the final battle, in keeping the jewel away from his deranged brother until she found a way to rid the world of the wretched thing. She proved it in standing up to him for leaving Rin behind, in the way she wrapped herself around his heart, found her way into his bed, pulled him into hers, how she clung to him in the springs. He released another low growl and picked up the pace, loving the mewling sounds she made as she wriggled under him. He did not miss the soft gasp from the tree's as she did, he did not miss the flash of silver or miss the scent of tears and hurt.**

 **The foolish halfbreed thought she would wait forever, a frown marred his face but he lost all thought of his brother as she pushed her hips up to meet his, the movement jarring him and pushing him over the edge. He felt himself shudder as his body locked up a bit at the momentum of his release. His world became bright suddenly, a scream tore from her throat and she was suddenly gone. He howled in anger and knew it had something to do with that wretched half breed.**

 **-End Flashback-**

His mind betrayed him, a scowl found its way to his lips as he cleaned up the broken glass, ordering a new drink, his strength was not lost over 500 years, and the humans had yet to make glass stronger than his grip. His eyes were pulled back when she and her friends moved towards the dancefloor. A growl threatened to be released from his chest, his golden eyes narrowed flashing around as males watched the girls begin to move to the song. Paralyzer by Finger Eleven... how fitting to his situation. He leaned back on the counter, taking a sip of his drink as he watched the human vixen dance, he had promised to push her from his mind, but he never imagined that 500 years later he would find her in shitty new club in Tokyo. Glancing around he frowned and silently hoped this place would close down soon, it would be hard to not return should he know that she came here. Her eyes were on him again, and she was biting on her index finger. Damn female was tempting him far too easily. Setting the drink down, he met her gaze with a smouldering one of his own, watching her stop mid dance and stare at him in shock, he gazed at her body, eyes running up and down very obviously. He could play this game too.

His mind began painting the picture for him far too vividly, imagining taking her home, peeling off those clothing to see her body unwrapped once again, with even more curves than he remembered. With things far more tempting than he knew of in the past. He imagined her soft lips parting in pleasure, the clouded look that would haze over her gaze, the feeling of her small hands tracing the markings against his hips, her soft body pressed between him and the coolness of his bed. Her dancing around his room exposed, stopping only when he pulled her into his lap. He could practically hear her moaning. Snapping back to reality, he grinned at the blush on her cheeks, she averted her gaze from him, obviously he was not the only one who clearly remembered those nights in the past.

One of her friends asked her something, and the spell was broken. He turned his back to her, kicking up conversation easily with a woman who had approached him, sipping his drink, his golden eyes would glance to the raven haired beauty off on her own, his mind still swimming with the possibilities of claiming her as his again, and again, and again. This was rapidly growing to be ridiculous. He was acting like a kicked puppy. The smoke from the D.J's gear and the heavy scent of sex and arousal was not something that had ever bothered him before, therefore the vixen was entirely to blame for his muddled mind and confused mumblings as he shooed the female away. This game was only just getting interesting as he caught the jealous look she shot him. He smirked and caught the woman easily, apologising softly against the shell of her ear, his golden eyes focused on baby blue that glared silently at him. A challenge he was glad to take up. He lead the woman to the dance floor and moved easily with her. He did not miss the way the raven haired woman found a more than willing male and stepped to the dancefloor as well.

And the fuse was lit. Some form of acceptance washed over him as he danced with the stranger, not really seeing or feeling her, though she tried her best to make him spring up. His eyes were locked onto baby blue, though he was easily keeping the woman with him from noticing this, his hands running over her body, allowing her to believe she was having some effect on him, his nose running along her neck, fangs grazing her shoulder. The wave of intense arousal washed over him, not just the blonde in his arms, but from the darker haired vixen across the dancefloor. This greatly stroked his ego and his own arousal spiked from hers. The two couples were inching closer to each other, gold and blue coming together ever so slowly.

Silver hair brushed against black and all bets were off. Partners forgotten, her body was flush to his, moving in sync with the music as they ignored the disgruntled whining from their partners. His hands moved over her hips, tugging her closer, she responded by grinding to him and slowly spinning so her back was flush to his, his clawed hand settling on her flat toned stomach as they danced sensually, attracting unnoticed attention. No words were spoken as song after song, the two moved gracefully through different dances, eyes constantly zoned on one another, no one able to pull them apart.

When the club was closing for the night, it was no surprise that they left together. Until they were standing in his apartment, her shirt half off as he pushed it over her head, his glamour down, markings and all showing clearly. He unhooked her bra easily, pushing her down on the bed, following her easily. He was struck to stillness at the sound of her voice, lips a hairsbreadth away from hers.

"Sesshomaru.." Baby blue clashed with Gold.

"Kagome..." lips crashed together, the longing of separation winning over his frozen heart.

* * *

Word Count: 1,477

Prompt: I will never forget how you…


	7. Perceptive

Anime: Inuyasha X BBC Merlin

Pairing: Kagome X Percival (Loyalty with hints of Romance)

* * *

"Halt!"

The party of knights slowed to a stop, Kagome's fingers curled tightly into the fabric of Merlin's tunic, azure peering out behind the servants shoulder to watch the King as he reigned in his horse. The trail they had been following had opened into sizeable clearing, just ahead laid the splitting of their roads.

"We shall make camp here. Going further will only leave us in dangerous roads overnight." The auricomous motioned to the clearing, and slowly, the knights dismounted their steads. Taking that as her queue, Kagome swung herself down dexterously, flicking back the cloak she had been given and stately made her way along the edges of the glade, pausing here and there to collect useful kindling to begin the building of a fire. Years in the feudal era taught her how to survive, and just because she had been locked away, awaiting a foolish prophesy, did not mean she had forgotten how to persevere.

The hairs on the back of her next stood on end, alerting her to a pair of curious eyes following her every move, Kagome paused and slanted her gaze to the source of the prickling sensation.

"May I assist you, your highness?" she queried, Arthur raised his hands in mock defeat.

"I was merely appraising your movements, after all, you were just imprisoned and left to die." The King's true question was not lost on her, she let out a long suffering sigh and continued her current distraction.

"I was imprisoned by the hands of my Lord Brother." Her voice was soft, though she spoke with enough clarity for the men to hear her. Once she was content with the kindling she had collected, she moved to the centre of the dell, kneeling at the circle of stones and carefully beginning to set up the wood properly, pulling grass to help start the flames.

"Punishment for a foolish decision made in the grief of losing my husband."

"You were married? What did you do for your Lord Brother to bestow such a cruel punishment?" Arthur had moved closer, taking a seat in the grass. He had finally gotten the girl speaking, and felt if he interrupted to give orders that she may not continue her story. This however did not stop the knights from beginning their duties nonetheless.

"I was. Sesshomaru-sama... My Lord Brother... shares not the same blood as me, but shares in a bond, in a vow given by my husband. When I discovered my Inuyasha had been lost in battle, I was furious and disheartened. During his attempts to console me, I spoke of an incident best left alone, and when scolded I lashed out. He deemed me dangerous, and had me locked up in the cell."

"Seems harsh.." Merlin pipped in, coming to kneel beside the woman, watching as she easily struck stones and gained sparks. She was smart, and had a fire snapping within moments. Arthur looked between the two with a sort of secretive smile that had the servant scowling.

"You are most welcome to remain in Camelot, M'Lady." He gave pause before speaking again. "You refer to your brother as a Lord. What lands do you come from?"

"Westhaven."

Behind them Percival froze, the logs in his grasp almost falling. This fumble was not lost on the King whose brow rose.

"You know of this land then, Percival?"

The lumbering knight acknowledged his kinds words.

"Westhaven. My homeland, is a dangerous sort. Filled to the brim with magic users and creatures that would ne'er dare take step upon the soil of Camelot. Secretive lot, they have a law, one strictly abided by all. Those of magical descent may not take leave to lands that have banished the practises. They have no Kings there, but follow their Lord, our Lady Kagome's vow brother, without question or hinderance." He paused, searching the woman's face for a moment before continuing on with his tale.

"Years ago, the kingdom was invaded, among the generals to take the lead was Lord Inuyasha, as close to a Prince as Westhaven will ever get. His life was forfeit to save that of his men, a valiant sacrifice that brought the invasion to a swift end. Alas, the news being brought to Kagome was something of a disaster. For her own protection, Lord Sesshomaru locked her away, to give her time to grieve without being a danger to herself. He waited a full moon cycle before sending for her release. Only she was no longer there, her cell was empty. A great being of magic claimed that she had been sent to a far land, and that only one of great potential would be able to find her."

' _He mentions not the truth in its entirety'_ That melodias sound filled Merlin's mind again, and he chanced a glance to the woman, she was watching the fire intently, as if it had secrets to offer up. ' _That the story is well over three thousand years old. My brother will still be searching, he never has given up on pack._ '

Merlin cocked a brow, focusing on his answer. ' _How is that possible?'_

' _You, of all here should be able to accept that magic can extend life. There are many forms of magic in our world Merlin.'_ Her focus was torn when Percival appeared before her, bowing, apologies on his lips.

"This has never been of your own fault, Ser Percival. My brother gave no choice, he left me to be guarded by those in the dungeons. It has been so long, and yet still you hold true to a duty placed upon you." Her voice had a lilting in its tones, ones that were unparalleled.

Arthur was lost in his confusion and the perplextion only grew when Percival nodded. "It's why I travelled to Camelot, I offered my services to King Arthur for he seemed the sort of great potential."

Her smile was soft, and she nodded. "Of course, you succeeded and for that you must not force yourself to keep to a long past promise. Should you wish to shed the binds of being my protector, you must follow the desires of your heart."

"It may have been a long time ago, but my oath has and always will remain. I once promised to protect you, and I will not fail again." Hand over his heart, the Knight of the realm bowed deep to the woman, until her fingers brushed his cheek, forcing him to rise.

"You have made new vows, my Knight." Truth whispered, yet it still bit like a whip.

Percival turned towards Arthur, as if coming back unto himself, vows made in Westhaven were far more intense than those made in camelot. Magic had a stronger pull that the mere words of honor.

The King's searching gaze lay heavy upon the occupancy of the glade, however as his long silence came to an end, the corner of his lips quirked upwards. "Loyalty is hard to come by Percival. You have proven to be true to the heart of a Camelot Knight. If I ever expected you to be loyal to me, how could I ever ask you to break the loyalty to the Queen you first served."

Arthur clapped the Knight on the shoulder before leaning back, grinning. The others released collective breaths, returning to their duties. Kagome smiled, her hand reaching out to rest on Percival's opposing shoulder, comfort coming off of her in waves.

* * *

Silent steps crept between the tree's, avoiding the forgotten roots and branches. A borrowed bow was clasped in her hands, arrows hanging from their quiver at her side, feathers shimmying as the slow breeze pushed through each space. Her prey grazed, not a care in the world, three of its brothers hung from her belt limply, each with a bloody eye where she had ended their lives. She drew back the bowstring, a wordless prayer being offered up as she released the arrow, watching the rabbit slump over.

Fingers curled around the ears, yanking her catch up and adding it to the three at her hip. Azure raised, inspecting the ever lowering sun before spinning on her heels and making her way to the nearest river. Camelot was a strange land to her, she remembered reading about the adventures of Arthur and Merlin, but was unsure which stories she could trust. For now, her trek brought her to a small river, smooth rocks stained red, she was not the only one to clean her catch here, and doubted she would be the last. Crouching down, she got to work, skinning the rabbits without much thought as to what she was doing, the meat she wrapped in a leather bind, tucking it into the satchel Percival had given her, the bones she cleaned in the river, along with the fur, wrapping the bones she left them at the base of a tree, murmuring a small prayer for the lost souls under her breath. The furs she smoothed out and draped over her arm, she could trade these once she got to camelot, she needed the right wood to carve her own bow. That she could hunt for herself, but she needed some ingredients that just might not be available laying around the palace or surrounding woods.

With everything done, she made her way back towards the camp, pausing here and there to pick some herbs and berries. Travelling had taught her a great many lessons, more had been taught once everything had been said and done. When Westhaven had become its own lands, and Sesshomaru had taken up the leadership, many things had changed, and yet many had stayed the same. Arriving at the edges of camp, cerulean eyes watched the troupe with interest. A travelling pot had been pulled from somewhere, and awaited her return by the fire. The men had obviously found another source of water, for they had replenished their skins and were lounging around the flames, talking of their quests and planning the morrow's trip.

It was her knight who first noticed her return, his eyes steady and curious, though he spoke not and made no move to her, not until she stepped out of the brush and into plain sight. Seeing what she carried, he rushed to her side, alleviating her of the furs, he disappeared to the horses to store them. She smiled, watching him go, before moving over to the pot, happy to see some water already poured into its depth. Taking the squared rabbit meat, she let each bit drop into the water, moving it over the fire with a little help. She added the herbs and berries she found to the broth, only relaxing when Percival returned to her side.

Shamelessly, she tucked herself into his side, ignoring the raised brows of the other knights. Percival did not seem to mind, instead he leaned closer, taking in her scent for a moment, his nose brushing her hair. She grinned up at him, her eyes assuring him that she was back in his care. For all the pain she remembered from losing her husband, she did remember the good times she had with Percival, the comfort he provided.

She now had that comfort back, and could return the feelings he had so valiantly tried to hide.

* * *

Word Count: 1888

Prompt: I understand how you feel


End file.
